


Wonder

by Kass



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow," Annie said, staring. "I just -- wow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



They had agreed to meet at the study room so they could walk over to the Purim party together. Predictably, Annie got there before anyone else did. But it wasn't long before she heard the clack of high heels on library floor. Britta, maybe? But when the door opened, to her surprise, the wearer of the heels was Abed.

"Wow," Annie said, staring. "I just -- wow."

Whatever she had expected Abed to wear, a Wonder Woman costume was not it. Abed walked into the room and sat down, crossing his legs, which somehow just made them look longer.

"Is that a good wow, or an 'I'm kind of freaking out' wow?" Abed asked. "Sometimes it's hard for me to tell."

Annie smoothed her hands along her blue and white checked dress. "A little bit of both?"

"Troy's idea," Abed offered. "I'd always wanted to see what it would feel like to be Wonder Woman."

"To be _dressed up as_ Wonder Woman," Britta corrected him as she came through the door. Annie turned to see what Britta was wearing. Jeans, boots, a fringed Western shirt, and a cowboy hat. Britta affected a jaunty wave. "Howdy, pardner."

"Same thing," Abed said absently. "For me, anyway. Nice red shoes," he added, to Annie. "Your dress isn't precisely the one Judy Garland wore in the movie, but it's pretty close. Thrift store?"

"Thrift store," Annie confirmed. She couldn't tear her eyes off of Abed. He wore knee-high red vinyl boots, a short and shiny blue skirt spangled with stars, and a red corset emblazoned with the Wonder Woman logo. It was pulled tight enough that he almost had some cleavage. And how had she never noticed what great legs he had?

"Is the wig too much?" he asked, patting it with one hand, which drew her eye to the gold bands around his delicate wrists. "I could wear the headband with my regular hair, if you think that would be better."

"No, the wig's great," Britta assured him. "Abed, you look amazing."

"I can't believe you talked me into -- oh my God," Jeff said, gaping at Abed. Jeff was wearing black bellbottoms and a silky purple shirt, open halfway down his chest.

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," Abed said.

"You totally should," Annie agreed. It was fun seeing Jeff discomfited.

"This is the one day of the year when cross-dressing is encouraged even in the most traditional Jewish communities," Abed offered, by way of explanation.

"I'm not going to ask why you know that," Jeff retorted, regaining a bit of his equlibrium.

"I like to read about people pretending to be things they're not," Abed said. "Though actually a lot of scholars theorize that when we dress up, we gravitate toward costumes which allow us to express something about who we truly are."

"Are you saying you're actually Wonder Woman?" Jeff asked. "Because that's weird, even for you."

"No," Abed told him. "Though it turns out I do like wearing short skirts."

Jeff coughed. "Haven't you ever heard of TMI?"

"And I like giving free reign to my sense of wonder," Annie agreed, twirling once in her sparkly red Mary Janes.

"And I'm showing off my inner cowboy," Britta enthused, thrusting her thumbs into her belt loops with a swagger.

"Which means you're indulging your inner disco queen," Annie told Jeff. "Or maybe you secretly never moved past the seventies?"

"Very funny," Jeff huffed.

"It's actually a good look for you," Britta said, grudgingly.

"Which would be why I chose it," Jeff pointed out. "This is not my first rodeo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

While the two of them were bickering, Annie sidled up closer to Abed. "You really do look amazing."

Abed stood. In his heeled boots he was even taller. "If you want to _really_ explore your sense of wonder, you know who to call," he murmured to Annie. His low flirtatious voice made her shiver. "You and me, we could go over the rainbow."

Abed in character was always thrilling. But Abed in character, in a dress, was even more so. Annie imagined kissing him like this. Imagined his erection tenting the slinky fabric of his skirt. His long, lean body moving over hers.

"You're on," she promised, and clasped his hand, and held it tight.

* * *

  
_Alas, I do not actually have a visual of Abed in this costume. Imagination will have to suffice._

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ins8jp)  



End file.
